


Severance

by CongratulationsBaby



Series: Australia's Prize Catch [6]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongratulationsBaby/pseuds/CongratulationsBaby
Summary: Set directly after 'Pushed' in same A/U where Franky is a contestant of a reality TV show and Bridget is the Production Assistant assigned to her.Franky and Bea discuss the upcoming Elimination, and Bridget finds Franky to tell her about being dismissed.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Series: Australia's Prize Catch [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832278
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	Severance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> So this one ran away with me and that's why it's a bit late, sorry!
> 
> Not sure how I feel about this one, but I'm putting it out there because it won't be any better the more I fret over it.
> 
> This is the closest to smut I could get - I'm somewhat uncomfortable writing smut so I didn't, but I tried to tastefully allude to it so... I don't know. If anyone wants to write a smutty take on it, then please by all means go ahead!
> 
> Some lines have been lifted directly from Wentworth, so my usual disclaimer applies.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wentworth or any of the characters, you know, the usual 'don't sue me' content.

**Severance**

“You nervous, Red?”

Bea looked over at Franky with a smirk as she folded her clothes away into her suitcase.

“Shitting bricks,” she responded dryly.

“Bottom Two sucks, yeah? I remember being there,” Franky responded from her double bed, where she sat back against her pillows with her worn copy of _Madame Bovary_ and a cold beer.

It was customary of the show to announce the two contestants with the fewest votes from the others the evening of the date or activity. The public then had their 24 hours to vote who would be eliminated. It was a surprisingly quick process considering The Freak (a not-so-affectionate nickname given to the show’s Executive by the contestants) was all about maximising drama. Franky had faced the Bottom Two following her first one-on-one date with Kim a couple of weeks ago, but it was Jake ‘the Snake’ Stewart that copped the elimination.

“I’m not going to miss the experience,” Bea said, zipping her case and perching on the edge of her own bed, “but I’m going to miss the people.”

Franky nodded, chewing her lip as she tried to remain unaffected. After a truly _shit_ day with Kim at the theme park, finding out that Bea was in the Bottom Two was a keen blow to the brunette. They hadn’t spent long together, and had even clashed when they first met, but now Franky couldn’t think of a better friend than Bea Smith. Now she faced the possibility of a mansion without her friend and without Gidge. She just hoped beyond anything that the public would see sense and eliminate Kim, the other Bottom Two contestant; that would really fix all her problems.

“If I go tomorrow, Franky-“

“-nuh,” Franky shook her head, feeling her voice break, “don’t wanna hear it. You’re staying, you hear me?”

“Fuck, why do I feel like crying?” Bea rasped, shaking her head.

“It’s because you want me.”

Bea laughed and gave Franky the finger. Her face once again turned serious.

“If I go tomorrow, Franky, I want you to look out for Allie,” she said, “while you’re both still here, just look after each other yeah?”

“Sure thing, Red,” Franky reassured her, trying her best not to let any tears fall, “but I won’t need to because you’re not going anywhere.”

Bea’s answering smile as she looked down at her hands was resigned and Franky wondered if she knew more than she was letting on. Had something happened to make Bea sure of her own elimination? And why was she so concerned about Allie’s welfare in the mansion without her?

“So… do you love her?”

Bea’s head whipped up so fast that Franky suspected mild whiplash. The brunette grinned wolfishly at the reaction.

“You _do_!” she crowed, her eyes twinkling as she continued to smile, “I know that look, Red! You’re head over heels for Blondie!”

“Yeah, well, you’re one to talk!” Bea defended herself hastily, a blush creeping up her face, “I’ve seen you and Bridget!”

“Oh-ho! You didn’t deny it though, did ya?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Bea grumbled, pulling a blanket up to hide her now beetroot red face, “you know, next time I see Bridget I’m going to-“

A soft knock at the door disturbed them both and they looked at each other, confused. The rest of the women and Will, the only male contestant left in the show, had gone out to the local bar for drinks about an hour ago, leaving Bea (at her request) to pack, and Franky to keep her company.

“Come in!” Franky called out as she threw her book down on the bed. Bridget’s head poked around the door uncertainly.

“Speak of the devil,” Bea muttered with a grin and Franky shot her a warning glare.

“I hope I’m not disturbing anything…?” Bridget asked as she pushed the door open further and manoeuvred into the room.

“Nah, we were just about to get naked and braid each other’s hair, Gidge. By all means strip down and join us,” Franky stuck her tongue between her teeth and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Bea scoffed in disgust at Franky’s imagination and Bridget bit her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

“Tempting as the offer is, I was wondering if I could have a word… in private and fully clothed?”

“Spoilsport.”

“I’m done packing so I’ll go relax in the lounge and leave you both to talk,” Bea pushed herself off of her bed and walked to the door, “oh and Bridget?”

“Hmmm?” Bridget turned her attention to the redhead. She had a soft spot for Bea, mainly because she appreciated her befriending Franky at a time when the tattooed brunette was feeling adrift.

“It’s good to see you… y’know, in case I go tomorrow.”

“It’s good to see you too, Bea,” she replied warmly, “and if you do go, _if,_ then I wish you the best of luck.”

Bea nodded gratefully before she left the room and shut the door behind her, leaving Bridget and Franky alone.

“So, Gidge,” Franky opened her arms wide as she sat on her double bed, “you’ve got me where you want me. Question is… is this business or pleasure?”

“Franky…” Bridget sighed. Franky could see her eyes losing their sparkle and watched as a frown appeared, a familiar sight since the day of the kayaking.

“Business it is.”

Bridget moved over and sat on the edge of Franky’s bed. The brunette watched her warily; something was definitely up.

“Is it Kim?” Franky bit the bullet and, as she watched Bridget’s shoulders tense, she knew she had hit the nail head on.

“I’ll fucking kill her.”

“ _Franky-_ “

“-Nuh, no way, Gidge! Once Vera knows, she’ll-“

“-she _does_ know.”

Franky’s angry tirade ground to a halt at Bridget’s words. The blonde looked at her, blue eyes meeting green as the younger woman tried to process the situation.

“So…” Franky shut her book finally and tossed it to the side, “what does this mean then? Am I out of the competition?”

“No,” Bridget shook her head, “you will be fine. I made sure of it.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me, Gidge. Spit it out.”

Franky tried to remain calm as she waited for Bridget to reveal the consequences, but her blood was boiling. How _dare_ Kim do that to them? Was she really _that_ bitter and _that_ twisted? She was angry at Kim. She was also angry at herself, truth be told. She shouldn’t have played so care-free, shouldn’t have encouraged Kim in any way, she should have played the _fucking_ game like everyone else in the house, instead of just flirting her way to an easy pass like she always did. Then maybe she wouldn’t have been in this situation.

But then again, she wouldn’t have Bridget.

****

_It was her first day in the mansion and she was fucking lost._

_This was just great. Franky ripped open another door, huffing as she saw nothing but more double beds._

_“Fuck sake!” she slammed the door shut and moved to the next one, this time revealing a small closet with plush fluffy towels and beautifully scented bars of soap._

_“Three fucking floors and no map? This is a joke!”_

_Just as she was about to pull open yet another door, she heard footsteps. They were light but sharp on the hardwood floor, and Franky surmised that whoever it was had to very confident in heels to be walking at such a brisk pace. A blonde suddenly appeared at the other end of the hallway and Franky immediately recognised her._

_She was the hot blonde production assistant from her very first interview, the one that got her on the show. How could Franky ever forget those gorgeous blue eyes?_

_The blonde slowed to a stop a few feet from Franky, her clipboard held loosely in her hands. She jutted a hip as she stood and Franky could have dropped to her knees in front of her right there._

_“Franky Doyle,” the blonde said warmly, smiling, “I’ve been looking for you.”_

_“Have ya?” Franky smiled wolfishly, letting her eyes rove over the petite woman, “I’ve been lookin’ for ya too. All my life.”_

_The production assistant rolled her eyes, but the smile became a grin and Franky knew she’d got to her._

_“You’re supposed to be down in the main living room with the other contestants.”_

_“Yeah,” Franky nodded, not wanting to look stupid, “I just was checking out the bedroom situation. A girl’s gotta have some privacy when she needs to let loose, know what I mean?”_

_“I see… and do you often ‘let loose’ in towel closets?”_

_Caught. She watched as the blonde’s eyes twinkled mysteriously and Franky knew that she’d gladly be outwitted for the rest of her life if she could see that twinkle again. Instead, she volleyed it back._

_“I’ve ‘let loose’ in weirder places than a towel closet. Maybe one day I’ll show you.”_

_The other woman gripped her clipboard tighter and released a shallow breath._

_“Well,” she responded, somewhat shakily Franky was pleased to note, “for now I recommend following me downstairs so we can get this show started.”_

_“After you,” Franky threw her hands out, signalling for her blonde to go first, “I never did get your name, y’know.”_

_“Bridget,” the blonde replied, walking slightly ahead of Franky, as they moved through the hallways. As they came to the grand staircase, Bridget pointed at a large room on the floor below where Franky could hear voices talking over each-other, clamouring for attention._

_“There’s the living area, you’ll find Vera Bennett sitting in one of the chairs by the piano.”_

_“Thanks, Gidget,” Franky smiled._

_“It’s Bridget,” the blonde replied dryly, though not without another smile._

_“I prefer Gidget.”_

_Bridget shook her head, perfectly coiffed hair coming slightly undone as tendrils fell to frame her face. She moved to go back the way she came, but Franky had one last question._

_“Gidget?”_

_“Hmmm?” Bridget turned around expectantly._

_“All that flirting… did it do anythin’ for ya?” Franky grinned, her tongue stuck between her teeth._

_Bridget in turn laughed, a melodic sound that the brunette couldn’t wait to hear again._

_“See you soon, Franky.”_

****

“I have been dismissed.”

Franky opened her mouth, but she was stunned beyond words. She knew that it was a possibility, Bridget had always told her she could lose her job, it was why the blonde had spent so long denying what was between them, pushing her away… but _fuck_ she didn’t think that Vera or the Freak would actually go through with it. Bridget was by far their _best_ production assistant. Smiles (the contestants’ nickname for Linda Miles) and Fletch were beyond useless at the best of times. All the contestants loved Bridget, they were shooting themselves in the foot by getting rid of her.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Franky whispered and Bridget nodded, “no, this isn’t right. Gidge, I need to speak to them, maybe I can convince them to get rid of me instead. I’ll tell them I pushed you into it, it’s my fault, they can reinstate you and I can-“

“No.”

Franky stopped talking at Bridget’s firm response. The blonde looked determined and Franky shuffle to the edge of her bed to sit beside her, shoulder to shoulder. She took Bridget’s hand in her own, rubbing her thumb over the older woman’s knuckles.

“We can fight this, Gidge.”

“We can’t,” Bridget smiled sadly, trying to fight off tears, “it’s done, Franky. I leave tomorrow at 10am. I needed to come tell you and to let you know…” her voice caught, “that I’ll be at the finale, okay baby?”

Franky nodded, though she could not hold her emotions in as well, and she felt a tear slip down her cheek.

“That’s a lot of pressure on me to finish in the final two, Gidge,” Franky breathed, trying to draw a laugh in such a dire situation. It worked as she heard Bridget’s watery chuckle next to her.

“I have faith in you, Franky. You need to win this thing, yeah? Don’t give up now. We’ll only be apart for six weeks.”

Franky sighed, her hand resting on Bridget’s cheek and pulling the blonde towards her. She planted a soft kiss on Bridget’s lips and she felt her relax into it, opening up and allowing more. Minutes later, Franky pulled away and looked into those blue eyes.

“You said you leave at 10?”

“Mmhmm,” Bridget nodded, still somewhat dazed from the kiss.

“And all the cameras are following the contestants who are out?”

“Except one downstairs which is focused on Bea, yeah. Why?”

Franky’s fingers tangled themselves in Bridget’s hair as she pulled Bridget in for a searing kiss. Their tongues duelled for dominance as Bridget’s hands found purchase on Franky’s shoulders before slowly moving down her back and playing with the top of Franky’s jeans.

“Gotta…” Franky pulled her lips away, attacking Bridget’s neck with a new-found ferocity, “… lock… the… door.”

Bridget groaned, tearing herself away for a second and running over to turn the lock. As she did so, she felt a pressure at her back and suddenly she was spinning around, her back hitting the door and Franky’s thigh pressing up between her legs, the brunette’s hands fondling her breasts.

Bridget gasped as Franky’s lips found hers once more.

“I’m not wasting this last night together,” Franky whispered against her lips.

Bridget could only moan in response as Franky proceeded to make the night count.

****

Franky slowly groaned as sunlight hit her face. Eyes still closed, she groped around for Bridget’s warm body beside her but was met only with empty space. The sheets beneath her hand were cold.

She opened her eyes and saw the other side of her bed messed, and when she pulled the other pillow to her face, she could still smell the light scent of the blonde. _It hadn’t been a dream then._

Franky smiled sleepily as memories of the night before came back. The soft sighs as her fingers and tongue pushed Bridget closer and close to the edge, the cries of pleasure and her name, the chants of “faster” and “more” as Franky took her to new dizzying heights, and the sweat soaked skin and vice-like grip on her arms as the brunette rocked steadily faster, her thigh moving in all the right places…

Lying on her back, staring at the ceiling as their previous night became more complete in her mind, Franky smiled, though she knew it wouldn’t last for long. The heartbreak would kick in soon, overtaking everything.

A soft knock at the door broke her reverie and she remembered suddenly that they locked the door last night, but if Bridget had left a few hours ago-

The door opened slightly and Bea’s head popped in the gap.

“Hey, sorry to disturb you…”

“Nuh, you haven’t, Red,” Franky pulled herself up, the duvet acting as a barrier for her naked skin as she held it tight.

“I just wanted to know if you’d be down for… lunch I guess? It’s gone 11 and everyone else is… hungover to put it mildly so they’re all still asleep,” Bea rolled her eyes, “and I have a fry-up on the go. Figured you’d be hungry?”

The meaning was clear and Franky laughed.

“I’ll be right down, Red.”

As Bea shut the door, Franky stretched and looked around the room before her eyes alighted on a small piece of paper on the far bedside table. Curiously, she reached over and opened it, immediately recognising the elegant script. The paper had small dabs of wetness and Franky felt her own eyes water at the pain Bridget had been feeling as she wrote it.

_F,_

_No regrets._

_I’ll be waiting, I promise._

_I love you._

_G x_

With a small smile, Franky pulled the note close and finally let herself cry. The next six weeks were going to be hell for her without Gidge by her side, but she was now even more determined to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Like, love, live, laugh, the usual - please just hit a kudos or leave a comment, I appreciate either and both (I also take constructive criticism, so feel free to throw that at me too!)
> 
> Most importantly though, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Again, any suggestions or prompts or anything you'd like to read, feel free to throw it at me :)


End file.
